Heir Of Gorgon
by KingBeasta
Summary: Naruto Descendent of Medusa. He always always been a peaceful person but that changes when Naruto is drag into becoming part of Rias peerage Harem Naruto x Asia, Rias, Yubelluna, Raynare, Akeno, Sona, Kuroka, Koneko, Ravel, and Xenovia
1. Chapter 1

Heir of Gordon

 **Summary**

Naruto Descendent of Medusa. He always always been a peaceful person but that changes when Naruto is drag into becoming part of Rias peerage

Harem

Naruto x Asia, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Kuroka, Koneko and Xenovia

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** ** _Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear Ashikabi_** **, Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 ** _I've thought of a Naruto x star vs the forces of evil story where star meets Naruto Otsutsuki who's half mewni and monster_**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _With the star X half Naruto story I was either thinking of having Naruto be her boyfriend and Marco finds out at the ending of the episode where Star relies her hero is bananas another version is where after a few weeks of living on earth sHe meets Naruto a mewni monster hybrid at first she attacks him since she thinks he's evil and yeah his mother would be a monster queen while his father would be from mewni and in this story she'll stay full mewni but her parents will be wary of him since his ancestor kaguya Ōtsutsuki the most powerful monster who caused the first war the story will be called "Bridge of Two Paths"_**

 ** _And for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

* * *

A red haired teen let's out a groan from underneath the covers of his king size bed. The redhead teen raises his head he opens his cerulean blue eyes, the redhead has six whiskered like birthmarks giving the redhead the appearance of a yawning fox. The teenager appears to be around the age of 17 or 18 as he rises from his bed there's a Japanese Tattoo of a black samurai mediating on a Chinese dragon while on his wrist he has a tattoo of koi fish. The teen has a six pack this teenager is Naruto Uzumaki a third year at Kuoh Academy.

While at school you had three perverts, heavenly goddesses, knight, and the mascot you have Naruto Uzumaki who can be considered most sought out guy in the school due to how handsome and how some view him as the bad boy delinquent but this is due to male population jealously of the young redhead .

But Naruto could careless about his popularity with the people from his school hell the redhead child found school increasing boring you couldn't really blame him since he was so smart and he was focused on becoming a Physiologist.

"Naruto get up breakfast is ready! " yelled a woman Naruto run his hand through his red locks.

"Okay Kaa-chan !" yelled Naruto he then quickly got dressed dressing in the academy clothes except he ditched the blazer only wearing the white dress shirt, orange tie, black slacks, and some vans. Naruto comes down stairs and smiles at his mother Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina has fair skin, long red hair reaching her back, and has purple eyes. She smiles at her son "morning Naruto ready for breakfast? " asked Kushina with a cheerful expression.

Naruto matches her smile with his own grin " you betcha I am! " said Naruto with his own smirk. After eating his breakfast he grabs his backpack "see ya Kaa-chan. " said Naruto he grabs his motorcycle helmet that looks like a shark, he grabs his leather gloves, and black leather jacket that has the Red Ribbon symbol on the back of the jacket. Naruto walks on towards his Honda Neowing Motorcycle.

It doesn't take long for Naruto to arrive at school thanks to his bike as Naruto gets off the redhead releases a groan that gave off how annoyed he is. The reason for Naruto's annoyance is the girlish screams of three perverts after being beaten savagely. Naruto shook his head at the three beaten boys "idiots I swear how the fuck are they not in prison? " thought Naruto as he glares at the perverts with so much hate.

Naruto has always had a great hatred for perverts I guess you can say it started when his Godfather had raped Tsunade who is married to her husband Dan and after Dan had found Jiraya rapping his wife the man had killed Jiraya by savagely stabbing Jiraya with a kitchen knife luckily because Dan is a politician he was able to not go to jail.

Naruto then stares at the down perverts "you three a fucking stupid. " said Naruto as he walks around the beaten perverts not even caring.

The redhead then hears a cough, Naruto turns around and see's Sona, who is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Her body measurements are [B77-W57-H83 cm]. Sona's height is 166 cm. (5 feet 5 inches), making her a character of average height. She mostly dressed in a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform.

"Aren't you going to help them? " asked Sona staring at Naruto who's walking away.

Naruto turned his head with an eyebrow raised "why? " asked Naruto.

"because they are your underclassmen. Shouldn't you actually want to show them how a student should act? " asked Sona staring at the redhead.

"No besides I'm busy Sona-sempai I have class. Besides shouldn't you worry about them perving on girls than me who actually knows how to behave." said Naruto as he stares at her violet eyes.

Sona stares at Naruto with her eyes narrowing "fine but please at least try to be a role model. " said Sona as she leaves "so, Issei isn't the only one with a sacred gear he to has one, one that's maybe stronger than Issei's own sacred gear. " said Sona.

Naruto runs his hand through his hair with his eyes closed he suddenly feels as if he ran into someone help opens his eyes and see's Sāra who's in his class. Sāra has long red hair (with spiky bangs on her forehead), violet eyes, and fair skin and wears the Kuoh Academy female uniform.

Sāra gives Naruto a slight blow with a pink blush across her cheeks "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I wasn't looking where I was going." apologize Sāra.

Naruto just waved her off "don't worry about. It's my fault. " said Naruto "now I must hurry or I'm going to be late. " said Naruto as he walks away while unknown to the two Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima are watching Naruto walk off to his class.

As school had started Naruto just wanted it to end the redhead finds himself just staring at the wall like it's the most important thing "ugh, I can't wait for school to end. " thought Naruto with a bored expression. Unfortunately today, been one of those long days , hours later Naruto rushed or walked fast and hop on his bike.

The redhead always loved riding his motorcycle to him it felt like he was free while most students don't have their license or a car Naruto had got his license at the age of 16 his cousin Nagato had bought him the bike for a present when he passed the test.

Naruto quickly grabbed his helmet and hooped on his bike he then begins to drive out of the school parking lot . Naruto looks at his watch "hmm, okay I still got time good. " thought Naruto he just let out an annoying sigh "ugh, I just wish my teacher didn't kept talking when class was over seriously though he must've talked at least for 20 minutes. " thought Naruto he then stops when he see's a female student trip and fall he gets off his bike and notices the girl is Koneko.

He rushes over to the fallen Koneko "miss Toujou are you okay? " asked Naruto with concern.

Koneko looks at Naruto then looks at her fallen box of chocolates "my treats." said Koneko is a stoick tone void of emotions.

Naruto couldn't help but sigh "man this girl must've been through alot. " thought Naruto "Toujou are you okay. " repeated Koneko she then nods her head.

Koneko grabs onto his hand and the whitenette is shocked at how smooth his hands were "coco butter. " thought Koneko. "Yes I'm fine. What's your name? " asked Koneko.

Naruto let's go of her hand and grins at Koneko "my name is Naruto Uzumaki I'm a third year. " said Naruto .

"My name is Koneko Toujou I'm a second year Uzumaki-sempai. " said Koneko in her usual stoick tone.

Naruto grins at Koneko " I would like talk to you more but I'm busy but if you want to talk to me about your personal problems I'm here for you. " said Naruto as he puts on his helmet.

Koneko's yellow eyes gazes into Naruto's helmet "I do not have any personal problems. " said Koneko.

Naruto then starts his bike and drives off "then why wear that mask! " yelled Naruro as he drives off leaving Koneko shocked that he was able to read her so easily.

"He read me. " said Koneko as she watches Naruto drives off "cool bike. " said Koneko she then heads back to the Occult Research Club.

Naruto smiles as he drives through the streets "that Koneko sure has a strong grip but that girl needs some help hopefully I can help her with whatever her problem is but it all depends if she wants my help. " said Naruto the redhead continues to ride i'd motorcycle until he reaches the area where all the homeless people live but this area is where people usually commit some type of suicide.

Naruto had been going to this location for two years straight help people try to coup with their problems and get them curtain medicine they need for dispersion and extreme stress which would lead to unwise choices which would lead to suicide. People around this area see Naruto as a hero since he has helped so many of them and saved so many of them. Naruto has also been studying to be a physiologist he's been studying to be one for three years.

As Naruto pulls up he takes off his helmet allowing his red locks to flow freely as he walks to his usual route he see's a brunette woman who looks like a wreck Naruto smiles at the woman who's a nervous wreck "hello Suzumebachi ( **White Beetle** ) I see you haven't been cutting yourself. " said Naruto as he barely glances at the scars that are on her arms and hands.

Suzumebachi nods her head "yes I have those depression pills that you gave me really worked. " said Suzumebachi.

"I'm happy to hear that if I may why are you so depressed? " asked Naruto in a curious tone and hoping to help the woman with whatever problems she's dealing with.

Suzumebachi nods her head "that seems fair after all you did me and if it wasn't for you i'll probably be somewhere dead. I great the way to tell you why I'm so depressed I supposed It has to start with my alcoholic father and my mom who was an enabler. I guess you can say my mother was jealous of me. " said Suzumebachi in a sad time as she rubs her arm.

Naruto shoots her a raised eye brow and narrows his eyes in suspension "jealous of you? Why was your mom jealous of you? " asked Naruto looking at the 39 year old woman.

Suzumebachi let's out a sigh "because she thought I was more prettier than her and was trying to steal her husband who was also my dad but I think she was mentally ill. That's probably one of the reasons why she let my dad beat me and sexual harass me if that wasn't bad he would rape me and when my mom found out she would drop me off at a brothel and let all those men have their way with me. Let's not forget I was 11. This had continued until I ran away from at the age of 16 at that age I was in an abusive relationship I became a heroin and cocaine addict I also lost my unborn child when my boyfriend kicked me down stairs I was in a coma that lasted 22 hours the fall had killed my unborn child. The police had found out the real story and my boyfriend was sent to jail for 68 years in prison without bail." said Suzumebachi.

Suzumebachi looks down sadly Naruto couldn't help but feel sad for her but he didn't show pity "I'm truly sorry you experienced this. No one should have to deal with that. " said Naruto in a professional tone.

"Thank you Naruto I'm glad I can tell someone what I experienced. You truly are a saint. " said Suzumebachi as she bows to him in respect.

Naruto waves her off "it's no problem I'm happy to help. " said Naruto with a smile he then watches as she leaves. Naruto continue helping multiple people just as he was about to he saw a child who appears 11 years old child holding a knife Naruto grabs onto the child's hand "wow, wow what's going on? " asked Naruto looking at the child.

The child scoffs at Naruto "why do you care!" snarled the child.

"I care because I'm about to watch a child do something he might regret. " said Naruto as he stares into the child's eye as he stares into the child's eyes he could see loneliness and a look of him giving up on life.

The child growls in annoyance "why the hell should I believe you! " yelled the child with rage in his eyes.

The redhead let's out a soft sigh "if I didn't care then why would I be here and stopping you from trying to kill yourself. " said Naruto in determination.

The child drops the knife and his glare vanishes he then gains a small frown "do you mean it? Do you really care? " asked the boy who has black-red hair.

"Of course I do. Now what's your name little one?" asked Naruto with concern.

The child nods his head "hai, my name is Akaikawa ( **red river** )." said Akaikawa.

Naruto smiles down at Akaikawa seeing that the child has come down he let's go of Akaikawa's arm "hello Akaikawa mines Naruto Uzumaki. So what are you doing here? " asked Naruto.

Akaikawa looks down in what looks like to be shame "I-I-I ran away from home. My-my-my parents don't care about me! " yelled Akaikawa with fresh tears coming down from his face.

Naruto looks at Akaikawa in sadness. The redhead doesn't know how but the young Uzumaki has always been able to feel the emotional level of a person not just that he was able to analyze and scan a person it was like his brain can read a person on a physical and emotional level he wasn't just able to scan and analyze people but also objects it was like he could find the weakness In anything.

Naruto then shook his head from the strange gift he has "it isn't the time to zone out I must be focused on the task at hand. " thought Naruto in a professional tone. "Akaikawa why did you think that. That can't be truth. " said Naruto as he tries to reason with the child.

"But they don't ever time they get home we never do anything like a family! " yelled Akaikawa in a depressed tone.

"Can I ask you something? " asked Naruto Akaikawa slowly nods his head "how old are you 11, 12?" asked Naruto.

Akaikawa raises an eyebrow confused why Naruto wants to know his age "I'm 11." said Akaikawa.

Naruto mentally hums to himself "so Akaikawa feels like his parents are neglecting him when in reality they both have a full time job and whatever their job is they come home late and exhausted. He most likely feels neglected for his parents not spending time with him even though they were too tired. It's simply a mindset of a child parents gone all day and not spending time with the child and said kid feeling neglected by his hard working parents." thought Naruto.

Naruto stares into the child's blue-grey eyes "Akaikawa are you sure your parents don't care about you and it's not a simple misunderstanding? " asked Naruto.

Akaikawa then looks at Naruto with disbelief "I don't know, what if they don't know want me? " asked Akaikawa in a sad tone.

Naruto nods his head "I'm sure that isn't true. Have your parents ever said they don't like you or have they ever said they don't want you?" asked Naruto.

Akaikawa shook his head negatively "no they haven't. " said Akaikawa.

"Then they care about you and i'm sure they are worried sick about you. " said Naruto Akaikawa nods his head in agreement.

Akaikawa smiles widely at Naruto. The redhead teen notices the smile the child has is fitting of a child. "You're right Naruto thanks alot I best get home! " exclaimed Akaikawa.

Naruto ruffles Akaikawa's black-red "yeah but i'm taking you home. This isn't really a place for a child to be around. " said Naruto he then grabs onto the boys hand leading him to his Honda Neowing Motorcycle.

Akaikawa looks in awe at the motorcycle "that is the coolest motorcycle I've ever seen! " exclaimed Akaikawa.

Naruto couldn't help himself but to smirk at Akaikawa "why thank you now hoop on its getting late. " said Naruto as he watches the sun set.

 **Time Skip**

After Akaikawa had told Naruto how to get home the boys parents were worried sick they had thought someone had kidnapped their son but luckily that wasn't the chase after that Naruto had been the one telling Akaikawa's parents about the huge misunderstanding to say his parents were shocked we're an understatement after some crying and hugging the family had thank Naruto.

But Naruto being the person he is just waved them off. Who's simply happy he was able to reunite a family before something drastic could even happen. Naruto then explain why he was at that part of the town and the parents were shocked that unlike most teenagers who would spend their time hanging out with each other or do drugs and other activities but not the redhead hero. No what he does in his free time is to help people.

They honestly never thought they'll meet someone so young who actually enjoys making people happy and safe. The two adults felt like they weren't even talking to a teenager, to the adults it felt like they were actually talking to another adult.

Naruto looks at the clock "it's getting late and I believe I overstayed my welcoming." said Naruto asked her gets up from the couch.

The woman shook her head "nonsense Naruto-kun. You are welcome here anytime. " said the woman with a bright smile.

Her husband bows to Naruto "you truly are a saint. " said the man.

"Thank you, the both of you are too kind I'm just doing what any person would do. But I must be going." said Naruto the two parents walk Naruto the door.

The woman smiles at Naruto. "See you around Naruto and god bless you. " said the woman Naruto bows to them in respect her exits the house and hooping on his bike.

"Hm, God. I never really been the type of person who believes in something that can't be explained but supposed some people needs something to believe in I on the hand is a different story." said Naruto as he drives home. But the redhead couldn't help but feel proud that he helped a family. While driving home Naruto finds himsel home.

After parking his bike he is greeted with his mother in the living room with a stern look on her face glaring at Naruto with her purple eyes. "Do you have any idea how late it is! You were out with a girl weren't you! I thought I told you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze you can't date until you graduated from high school and college! I will not let some tramp ruin my boy's future! " yelled Kushina with her hair moving around making her hair look like fire.

"Kaa-chan I wasn't with any girl I was at the library study. " said Naruto.

Kushina gets up from her seat and brings Naruto in a crushing hug Naruto let out a groan "Alright, Naruto-kun I believe you. I'm sorry I just don't want your future to be ruined by one of those hussies. " said Kushina.

Naruto smiles at Kushina "yea I know Kaa-chan you were just looking out for me. " says Naruto.

Kushina pulls away from Naruto and smiles at her son "I know you must be tired how about you head to bed." said Kushina.

Naruto nods his head and releases a loud yawn "okay, Kaa-chan night. " said Naruto as he walks to his room Naruto gets out of his clothes only appearing in his boxers. The redhead lays his head down the male Uzumaki quickly falls to sleep.

Next morning Naruto goes through his usual morning ritual "I'm out. " said Naruto walking to his bike with his backpack on.

"Okay. " said Kushina as she gets ready for work she then looks at a photo of her and a younger Naruto "Minato our son is always on the move. " said Kushina as she wonders if her husband would be proud of how she raised her son.

While Kushina was thinking about her dead husband Naruto was thinking about a certain whitenette girl not because he has feelings for her on contrary on the way to school Naruto had bumped into Koneko who bought some snacks. Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop as Koneko stares at her crushed and ruined candy. " hey um Toujou-san are you okay? " asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow but thanks to his helmet the petite girl was unable to see Naruto's expression.

Koneko instead stared at Naruto's helmet. Koneko then looks back at her candy "my candy...they are ruined. " said Koneko in a stoick tone.

Naruto couldn't help himself but to sigh "you must really love sweets? " asked Naruto Koneko nods her head Naruto then hums to himself "how about this I take you to a candy shop. I mean if we go now there's still enough time. " said Naruto.

Koneko looks at Naruto with her bright yellow eyes "why would you do that Naruto-sempai? We don't know each other?" questioned Koneko.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. I guess you would look alot happier and I enjoy making people happy. And if that's what would make you happy then so be it. Plus, I know of this new candy store that you'll probably like." said Naruto.

Koneko stares at Naruto "you are nice Naruto-sempai. Take me to the store. " said Koneko in a tone that said she was grateful for Naruto trying to buy her more sweets.

Naruto nods his head he digs in his black and orange backpack and pulls out a motorcycle helmet that looks like a Pre-WWII Commercial Leather Aviator's Cap and Goggles. Koneko puts on the helmet she then wraps her arms around Naruto's waist she then unconsciously snuggles against him.

Koneko let's out a peaceful sigh "he feels warm. I think I can get used to this." thought Koneko she doesn't really know why she feels at peace right now but the young devil could care less but unfortunately for her they came to a stop at a place called Ru Ru's Sweets. Koneko looks up at Naruto "is this the place? " asked Koneko.

Naruto nods his head both get off of the bike the two takes off each of their motorcycle helmets as they walk in a woman in her early 30s smiles at the woman has long hair that is put in a bun. The color of her hair is a mixture of bright pink and blue-purple. The woman has grey-purple colored eyes. She has tan skin and she's wearing a blue one piece jumpsuit sundress this woman is Hōseki Kesshō ( **Gemstone/Crysta** l). A person that Naruto saved who was abusing Zanax.

She smiles brightly at both Naruto and Koneko "hello Naruto-kun. Is this pretty lady your girlfriend? " asked Hōseki causing both of the teens to blush.

Naruto shook his head negatively "no we aren't dating. I'm just treating her. Do you have any specials today? " asked Naruto .

"Naruto-sempai I want that one. " said Koneko pointing at a basket that's filled with various types of sweets.

Hōseki let's out a joyous scream "I see she has a good eye and she's incredibly sweet. But for her to call you sempai is just the sweetest thing ever. But the way what's your name?" asked Hōseki as she grabs the basket Naruto pays her the nessassry amount of money.

Koneko stares at the older woman with her usual stoick tone "my name is Koneko Toujou I will be returning here again with Naruto-sempai . " said Koneko with a pink blush. She then turns towards her upper classman "come on. " said Koneko grabbing onto Naruto's hand leading the redhead towards the bike.

"Have a nice day you two. And Koneko take care of Naruto-kun he's a keeper! " yelled Hōseki as the two get on the bike they have a crimson.

"She seems nice." said Koneko.

Naruto nods his "yeah she is but she's a real sucker for love. If you think she was enthusiastic just wait for valentines day. " joked Naruto.

With Koneko behind Naruto he misses Koneko smile the two then rode into school everyone was surprised beyond belief Koneko the school mascot and Naruto the schools heartthrob riding two school but out of everyone Rias and Akeno were the ones truly shocked due to Koneko being so distance at times the two devils couldn't help but wonder what Naruto did to hearted up to the somewhat cold neko-devil. But you could also hear the cries from the perverted trio as they watch Koneko who each find incredibly hot is not only riding on someone's motorcycle but she's riding with Naruto someone who all males are jealous of.

"Damn you Uzumaki! " yelled a male student crying at the fact that Naruto is with Kuoh's cutest girl.

"Oh my god! Was that Koneko-chan with Naruto-sama! " yelled a female student.

"I wonder why are those two hanging out this morning. " pondered Sona.

Rias turns to her Bestfriend Akeno "Akeno was that Koneko-chan with Naruto Uzumaki? " asked Rias with dumbfounded expression.

Akeno rubs her eyes in disbelief as she saw the rook of their peerage driving to school with Naruto who never really interacts with anyone "I believe it was Rias-Buchou but I still can't believe it. " said Akeno in shock.

Rias narrows her green colored eyes "I wonder why are those two hanging around. " said Rias in curiosity Akeno couldn't help but to wonder the same thing.

While both Rias and Akeno wonder why Koneko and Naruto went to school together. Naruto and Koneko parked in the student parking and took off each of their helmets. Koneko gives Naruto back to him "this morning was fun. " said Koneko with a smile.

Naruto smiles at Koneko "yeah it was I had. " said Naruto with a grin.

Koneko then stares at his whiskers "Naruto-sempai can we hang out again? " asked Koneko with a blush.

Naruto who also has a blush as he looks at the cute petite devil "I'll like that Koneko. How about I walk you to class? " asked Naruto.

Koneko nods her head "okay Naruto-sempai. " said Koneko as she eats a peanut butter cup that's the size of a baseball Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle at Koneko.

* * *

 _ **Im surprised I finished this story so early. So what did you like about the story and what did you dislike. If you don't like what I did please just don't have a bitch fit about what you don't like like say both the pros and cons. The next story I'll do is Supreme Carnage, Train by Prodigies, Devil of sins which is a Naruto x Millianna story, Darkness Within us dark Naruto x dark Padame, Sides with Agendas Naruto x dark toph. I also have other ideas for upcoming stories. I hope you're ready for the surprises I have.**_

 **because I finished this story sooner Next week and the following week i'll eliminate someone from the poll**

 _ **Naruto x Azula**_ _ **\- 28**_

 _ **Naruto x Toph**_ _ **\- 23**_

 _ **Naruto x Ty Lee**_ _ **\- 23**_

 _ **Naruto x Katara**_ _ **\- 19**_

 _ **Naruto x Mai**_ _ **\- 19**_

 _ **Menma x Yue**_ _ **\- 16**_

 _ **Menma x Suki**_ _ **\- 15**_

 _ **Menma x Jin**_ _ **\- 11**_

 ** _Ive realized there aren't many Naruto x Levy stories so I've thought of a few ideas_**

 _First idea: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu._

 _Second Idea: Being one_ _of_ _the first demons created by Zeref. But unlike the rest of the demons he doesnt share their goal he leaves them and finds himself being part of fairy tail._

 _Third Idea: After ecaping death where he was nearly excuted he finds himself in a new world. Lost in a new world how will he function being in a world with mages . In this story naruto will have lost magic called Arc of Holy Devine Punshinement_

 _4th Idea: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord_

 _5th Idea: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure_

 _6th Idea: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light._

 _7th Idea: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Sage of the Toads, student of jiraya, and hero of the leaf. What if he was thrown out of his world by kaguya_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shinobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Challenge**

 ** _Naruto x High School DxD_**

 ** _Naruto x Asia, Mittlet, Ravel, Koneko, Akeno, and Rias_**

 ** _Menma x Sona, Raynare, Kuroka, Grayfia, Yubelluna, and Xenovia_**

 ** _Naruko x Haku_**

 ** _A person can only take so much before they break. After being betrayed by the ones they called comrade they get sent to another world. One might think they want a fresh start but no with them in a new world they won't be controlled or used like a weapon no they will conquer this world and become something worse than madara or kaguya_**

 ** _(Naruto Rinnegan and Menma Rinnegan Dark Naruto Naruko and Menma takes place after the defeat of Kaguya. They can't become a devil or fallen angel . The bijuu must be a tailed beast and not a demon. They have to be manipulative and they have to kill azazel issei sirzechs Micheal and kiba and they have to be ruthless . And also u can't make them part of the namikaze clan because it's not a real clan and I find it annoying)_**

 ** _Naruko Uzugan -_ _The Uzugan, similar to other dōjutsu, allows the user to see the flow of chakra throughout the body, however, with less accuracy than the Byakugan. It also, similar to the Rinnegan, allows the user to see otherwise invisible targets such as barriers. It also allows the user to perceive and interact with the invisible world due to it's nature as a mutation of the Rinnegan, it can dispel Rinnegan techniques, including genjutsu, and it's techniques cannot be absorbed by the Preta Path._**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 5,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite ,_** ** _Luxio, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**

 ** _(Serious Naruto can't be dumb. Pokemon can't have their own names because that can get confusing )_**

 ** _Naruto_**

 ** _Pairing must be Naruto x Yakumo, Naruto x Koyuki, Naruto x Konan or Naruto x Rin Nohara Naruto x Mei_**

 ** _What if Orochimaru never wanted Sasuke instead wanted Naruto the son of the Yondaime and member of the fame Uzumaki. And is Orochimaru the only person who can help naruto discovered the mystery of the death of his parents watch as he struggles_**

 ** _(serious naruto, smart naruto, must have chakra chains, fuinjutsu juinjutsu and kenjutsu)_**

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

 _Akeno rubs her eyes in disbelief as she saw the rook of their peerage driving to school with Naruto who never really interacts with anyone "I believe it was Rias-Buchou but I still can't believe it. " said Akeno in shock._

 _Rias narrows her green colored eyes "I wonder why are those two hanging around. " said Rias in curiosity Akeno couldn't help but to wonder the same thing._

 _While both Rias and Akeno wonder why Koneko and Naruto went to school together. Naruto and Koneko parked in the student parking and took off each of their helmets. Koneko gives Naruto back to him "this morning was fun. " said Koneko with a smile._

 _Naruto smiles at Koneko "yeah it was I had. " said Naruto with a grin._

 _Koneko then stares at his whiskers "Naruto-sempai can we hang out again? " asked Koneko with a blush._

 _Naruto who also has a blush as he looks at the cute petite devil "I'll like that Koneko. How about I walk you to class? " asked Naruto._

 _Koneko nods her head "okay Naruto-sempai. " said Koneko as she eats a peanut butter cup that's the size of a baseball Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle at Koneko._

 ** _Recap End_**

As Koneko eats the chocolate she finds herself shocked not at the giant treat in her hands but the fact that she had opened up towards Naruto she might have opened up a little but she found herself wanting to be close she knew he was human but she sense something else in him she knew it wasn't his unknown sacred gear if that was the case she would find herself talking with the pervert Issei.

She might not know what it is but all the Neko knows is she wants to get to know him but it also has to do with how kind Naruto is which is a reliever since most people at the school only see her as the school mascot but it seems like Naruto doesn't. "It almost feels like he doesn't care about titles and he gave me these sweets. " thought Koneko with a small.

Naruto glances down at Koneko "so she does smile. " said Naruto as he puts his hands in his pocket.

Koneko turns her head in the opposite direction of Naruto not allowing the redhead Uzumaki to see her pouting "shut up Naruto-sempai. "grumbled Koneko and crosses her arms while this is happening Sona, Akeno, and Rias watch in shocked.

Akeno blinks her eyes in amazement as she see's Naruto Uzumaki and Koneko walking together "well, I didn't expect this. You could've guessed our very own Koneko would not only be seen with Naruto but it having fun. Amusing isn't it Rias-Buchou." smiled Akeno.

Rias narrows her eyes at Akeno "amusing no. Interesting yes I just wonder what Naruto-san did to catch Koneko attention. After all, the two have never really talked the only person who Naruto-san has actually talked to before was Sons. " said Rias as she watches the two with a careful eye.

Sleep snickers at Rias causing the red headed devil to turn to her fellow devil "fufufu, it is amusing is it not Rias-Buchou." said Akeno with an amused expression.

This statement had caused the busty redhead to shot her best friend an excusing look "what are you talking about Akeno?" questioned Rias.

Even though this sounded like an order from her queen Akeno just gives her friend an amusing smile "awe, Rias-Buchou is so clueless how cute. Koneko-chan isolates herself from anyone but us while Naruto-kun isolates himself from everyone well except for Sona-sama but she always talks to him. It's a true mystery is it not? " asked Akeno in charming tone fitting someone of her beauty.

Rias narrows her eyes at the retreating blonde and whitenette "maybe we can use this to our advantage." pondered Rias.

Akeno snickers at Rias "fufu, how devious of Rias-Buchou." joked Akeno.

"I'm a devil. " whispered Rias in a hush tone.

Even with the serious tone her king has on her face the ravenette still gains a mischievous grin "or is it that Rias-Buchou wants Uzumaki-kun. Even though you already have your eyes set on Hyoudou-san." snickered Akeno.

Ria's gain deadpan expression "it isn't like that Akeno-chan and you know it." said Rias but both devils knew they wanted the handsome redhead but they just have to wait for the right time. Rias then gain a distant expression "I really do hope one of those two can help me with my problem." thought Rias.

 **With Naruto and Koneko**

After Naruto watched Koneko literary eat a sweet that's the size of a baseball had made Naruto wondering where does the petite whitenette put it all especially since he's now watching her eat a very large Payday bar that requires her to use both hands. The red haired teen raises his eyebrow at her "aren't you full?" asked a curious Naruto who's also wondering where does she put it all.

Koneko's yellow orbs meet Naruto's ocean blue orbs the first year almost felt herself being drawn to them which nearly caused her to blush in embarassment since she realize she was staring. "It's good." said Koneko in her stoick expression.

Naruto smirked at the first year with Koneko focus on the large candy she didn't even noticed the fox-like grin from the Uzumaki. Koneko then turns towards Naruto with her eyes full with concern and wondering "why are you walkimg me to class Naruto-sempai?" asked Koneko looking up at Naruto with her gaze.

"Aw." stated a female student as she watches the adorable first year and third year.

"They're so cute!" exclaimed a fangirl.

"Is that Koneko and Naruto?" asked Tomoe who's shocked at seeing the two walking together.

Her friend Reya blinks her eyes just to make sure she's actually seeing the whitenette and redhead walking together "I don't believe it!" stated a dumbfounded Reya.

"She's so adorable!" exclaimed a female.

"Damn you Uzumaki! Don't defile Koneko-chan!" roared a fanboy who's glaring daggers at Naruto.

"Damn that pretty boy!" grumbled a pervert who's wearing glasses.

"Curse you Uzumaki!" howled a male student in jealousy.

Both Naruto and Koneko would've walked passed the fangirls and fanboys but they were stopped but Sona who raised her glasses giving the two a stern and strick stare " I see you are walking Toujou-san to class Naruto-san how kind of you Naruto-san." said Sona.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner "it seemed like the right thing to do. Besides, if I hadn't my kaa-chan would probably punish me for not being a gentleman." said Naruto.

Sona nods her head in agreement while both third years were talking Koneko glares at Sona or more precisely at her breast. While they weren't as big as Rias-Buchou or Akeno-sempai. The young neko can't help to feel jealousy since most women she has been around always had huge breast and her being cursed with flat chest.

Koneko turn towards Naruto and turns to Sons she then notices Naruto never even looked at Sona's breast. She had seen Son a and Naruto talking and she had never seen him staring at her breast actually all the times she had passed by him she had never really seen him staring at any girls breast or bottom like almost all of thr guys at Kuoh except for Kiba. Koneko then narrows her eyes at Naruto she felt a stranger energy coming off of him not devil, youkai, angel, or fallen angel energy "at least he's not a pervert, I hate perverts." thought Koneko as she thinks of the perverted trio.

While Sona continues her conversion with Naruto about acting like a respectable young man her thoughts are on something else. More precise about the energy she feels around him and his mysterious Sacred Gear"I wonder what Sacred Gear it is. Whatever, Sacred Gear he has will no doubt attract the attention of the Fallen Angels. Even though Rias and I both need a powerful member to our peerage we can't help but feel bad about allowing such an innocent life as Naruto to be killed." thought Sona as she stares at the male redhead.

Even with her own inner thoughts she still has her stern and serious expression "Uzumaki-san maybe you can show Hyoudou-san, Matsuda-san, and Motohama-san how to behave like a honorable students of Kuoh?" asked Sona.

Naruto just shook his head negatively "no, I don't think so." said Naruto with out a second thought as he waves his hand in the air.

This response had caused both Koneko and Sons to raised an eyebrow at Naruto "and why wouldn't you Uzumaki-san?" asked Sona in a curious tone.

Naruto releases a sigh of tiredness "come on Sona-sempai you're an intelligent woman. If I did even explain how a male student is supposed to act it'll just come out one ear and out the other. The only thing those idiots care about is peeping on woman and stupid porn." said Naruto with a growled Sona could only sweat drop at his hatred for pervert trio's perverted nature.

Koneko nods her head in agreement believing what he's saying is true she also like how he insulted each of those perverts but she can also sense a deep hatred when he spoke about the perverts "stupid perverts." said Koneko she'd also wondered what had caused this certain rage of perverts she of course knew it was not her place to question him since it was his business and she did not know the redhead well enough to ask him.

The young Sitir let's out a soft sigh just like Koneko she has no idea what has caused his deep hatred for perverts she of course had asked him but the Uzumaki would change the subject or just ignore her question "I really wish you would reconsider Uzumaki-sempai." stated Sona.

Naruto just crosses his arms and gains a serious expression "well, I don't plan to ever talk to those idiots besides why have you really talked to me this morning I doubt its about having those little perverts act right or Koneko-san and myself arriving at school together." stated Naruto.

"He read you." stated Koneko in her stoicism tone.

Sona glances at Koneko she then turned her attention towards Naruto "you are correct Uzumaki-san I confronted you about something us I am hoping you will agree." said Sona with a tone of high statue fitting someone who has their leadership.

He raised a delegated eyebrow at the ravenette "well, it depends what it is Sona-sempai. Ya'kno I won't just agree blindly right?" asked Naruto as he places his hand on his hip.

The Sitir devil nods her head in agreement "yes I am aware Uzumaki-san." said Sona.

"So, what do you want to asked?" questioned Naruto as he stares at the Sitir.

"I want to know if you would join the student council there's a opening for our Treasurer and I was hoping you would join the Student Council Uzumaki-sempai?" asked Sons.

Naruto's stare became harden "no I'm busy." said Naruto shocking both Koneko and Sona.

"Busy with what Naruto-sempai?" asked a curious Koneko who's look up at Naruto with wonder.

Sona also nods her head in agreement "I would also like to know why too." questioned Sona.

"I'm just too busy to actually do that kind of things joining a club or school council isn't something I would find interesting. Now if you excuse me I have to walk Koneko to her class and get to my own we're having a test today and I'd rather not be late." said Naruto he and Koneko walks right past her but as the two walk pass Sons Koneko gives Sona a slight bow in respect at which she nods her head at the whitenette.

Sona then narrows her eyes as she sees a strange arura surrounding Naruto "I must be prepared for when the Fallen Angels begin to make their move on Uzumaki-san and Hyoudou-san. But knowing the Fallen Angels they'll mostly make their move soon." thought Sona.

As Sona makes her way to her own class Naruto turn towards Koneko who has not stop staring at him "I like your bike. It's dope." stated Koneko who gives the redhead a thumbs up. Naruto didn't know how but somehow even with her stoick expression the petite teen still looked cute.

But Naruto just gives the whitenette a small smile "so, Koneko what do you like to do?" asked Naruto who's curious about the small whitenette.

Koneko glances at his whiskered birthmarks "kitty." thought Koneko as she imagines a blonde feline. "I like sweets Uzumaki-sempai." stated Koneko with a tone of pride.

He let's out a small chuckle Koneko puffs out her cheeks believing Naruto is making fun of her "ehehe,Koneko-san don't be like besides I already know you love sweets is there anything else you like? Like something you enjoy doing?" asked Naruto.

The whitenette stops puffing out her cheeks this action had caused a few sqeals from the females and cursing from the men yelling about their lolicon but both had obviously ignored the fangirls and lolicons. She then points at Naruto he just stared at her with a raised eyebrow "Uzumaki-sempai go first." declared Koneko but to everyone else of hearing distance it sounds more of an order.

"Sure, okay. I like the color orange, I like reading books, I enjoy anime, I like J-pop, I enjoy riding my bike, I also enjoy playing games, I like to play Shogi, and I love ramen. So, what about you Koneko-san?" asked Naruto with his voiced laced in curiosity.

"I like cats, my friends, tea, walking around,I like Mochi, I like ice cream, and rap." said Koneko.

"Really? You like rap?" asked Naruto finding it hard that out of all the things she likes is rap.

Koneko nods her head "yes, I love rap. I love Keith Ape, Rich Chigga, Kyle, Yaeji, XXXtentacion, and Kendrick they're dope Uzumaki-san." said Koneko with a raised thumb.

"Ahaha, I bet I have listen to Yaeji she's pretty awesome. Also, she's electronic not rap." said Naruto with a half grin.

Koneko then grabs onto Naruto's sleeve "stupid sempai." pout Koneko.

"Awe, don't pout Koneko how about tomorrow I take you to this other candy store I know." said Naruto.

And just like a switch her paced slowed down at the sound of candy shop while still walking she turned her head towards the redhead and her yellow orb eyes gazing into his own "you will?" asked Koneko.

He nods his head " yeah of course. I take it this is your class?" asked Naruto who stopped in front of a classroom.

She nods her head and let's go of his sleeve "what is the name of the candy shop and what time?" asked Koneko.

Naruto could've sworn he saw a thinkle in her eye "the store is called Meigmi's Fantasy and let's meet at that burger place at 12: 30 is that good with you?" asked Naruto she nods "alright see you later." said Naruto.

"Bye sempai." said Koneko as she enters the classwork. While she enters her class Naruto sighs to himself and runs his hand through his crimson locks "okay why the hell did I just agree to take her out. There was no reason for me to agree and no I have to take out I of course could not go at all but that seems like an asshole move. Oh, well at least tomorrow is a weekend." thought Naruto as he makes his way down the halls ignoring the females checking him out.

 **Time Skip**

Later that day Naruto is sitting into his science class ready to take his test. Naruto honestly just wanted the day to be over mostly because he's annoyed with all the States he has gotten thanks to him and Koneko arriving at school and walking together at school but now he's waiting to take the test and leave.

Someone then enters a classroom this person is a woman who appears to be in her late 20s. She them smiles at them nearly causing a few females to be jealous at the busty woman and the rest of the men gain a heart struck expression"hello, my name is Hijiri Kanata, miss Kobayashi is not going to be here for a while due to an accident so I'll be filling in for her for the tine being. So for the time being you may call me Hijiri-sensei." said Hijiri with a bright smile.

Hijiri is a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye, she also keeps her hair in a ponytail, and has brown eyes. She usually wears a white v-neck shirt with a wide collar that reveals some of her cleavage, a dark skirt, underneath her skirt she wears black panty holes, and wears black high heels.

Hijiri then sits down in the death behind her desk this had caused her massive breast to bounce causing nearly all the boys in the class to have a nosebleed except for Naruto "okay Kobayashi-sensei had said you had a test just because I'm here doesn't mean we aren't going to have a test." said Hijiri she ignores each of the groans from the students.

Right after everyoneeveryone intrudced themselves to Hiriji-sensei they had gotten their test they began but for Naruto this test felt like it was long. The test wasn't really hard for him mostly because he had study his ass off plus it helps wit having a mother like Kushina making him study in his free time." I just want to hurry and finished this test already." thought Naruto who has a bored expression on his face as he stares down at the paper.

" **Killer her!"** ordered a evil ominous voice Naruto turns left and right searching for the sound but couldn't find anything.

Upon seeing Naruto look around had caused to be stared at Hijiri-sensei "is there something wrong Uzumaki-san?" asked Hijiri with the tilt of the head you could hear a young teen being flung from his desk who obviously had a serious nosebleed.

Naruto turned to the woman and shook his head negatively "no, I thought drop something Hiriji-sensei." stated Naruto Hiriji-sensei nods in acceptance of his lie which wasn't a total lie since he did drop his pencil. As Naruto looks down at his paper he can't help but to wonder who spoke just now the voice didn't sound familiar it felt voidless but he chalks it up to hearing things.

But before he knew it he was finished with the test alreadly walking down the hall minding his own business ignoring the glares male students he honestly can't wait til he graduates and doesn't have to deal with the immature males at Kuoh " ugh, hopefully when I go to college I won't have to deal with these idiots. For some reason I just can't forget that voice I wonder what the hell that has that voice doesn't sound familiar there's no way in hell that voice in class belonged to anyone in class." thought Naruto.

"I can't believe Issei has a girlfriend." said Matsuda with his voiced laced with jealously.

Motohama nods his head in agreement "I know right did you see the size of her titties!" roared Motohama who has a nosebleed as he imagines himself grabbing some breast.

Naruto walks passed the two pervents with an annoyed expression "seriously, how the hell are those two or that other idiot not in jail." thought Naruto he then came to a stop when felt something crashed into himself he looks down and see Akeno rubbing her head.

Naruto extends his hand out Akeno grabs hold of his hand allowing him to pull her up "my bad I wasn't looking where I was going um." said Naruto.

Akeno blush in embracement as she hadn't introduce herself usually everyone knows who she is but it seems like the young Uzumaki doesn't "hello, my name is Akeno Himejima a third year." said Akeno with a beautiful smile.

Naruto nods his head "I'm Naruto Uzumaki I'm a third year to I must be going I'm in a rush Akeno-san." said Naruto as he begins to speed walk towards the student parking a lot. Naruto was even able to miss the ravenette charming smile.

"He's quite handsome up close I must tell Rias-chan the job was a success. I can see why nearly all the girls talk about him he's a looker." thought Akeno with a pleasant smile.

 **With Sona**

Within the Student Council Office Sona can be seen staring at her best friend Rias Gremory who has a smile on her face this had caused Sona to raise an eyebrow at the red haired female "you've made contact with Uzumaki-san haven't you?" stated Sona both turn to see Akeno walking in the room.

Ria's tip some of her tea and nods her head "yes, I did I knew I couldn't use the same method on Naruto-san like with Issei." said Ria's with a proud smile on ger face almost like she had won a prize.

Sona then turn towards Tsubaki, she is a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"Tsubaki how is everything?" asked asked Sons as she glances towards her fellow ravenette.

The glasses wearing devil turn towards Sona "it is going as you planned. All that is needed to wait Sona-Buchou." said Tsubaki with a respectable bow she then refills both of Rias and Sona's cups.

"Ara,ara,ara how devilish of two both plan to claim their prize once the chance is right." joked Akenk thus making Rias have a slight blush across her cheeks.

Sona sips her tea "Akeno-san we are devils both Ria's and myself are heir to the Sitir and Gremory Household as such we have a responsible to show we have own our rightful place as heirs of our own family." said Sona in a lecture tone.

"Sona is right Akeno-chan plus you should know as a devil we have our own selfish desire. Anyways, Akeno-san did you do what I asked?" asked Rias who has a curious expression on her beautiful face.

Akeno bows to her king "yes it is down Rias-Buchou. I placed a summonimg paper into his coat and he he didn't except a thing. What about you Sona-sama how did you give Issei the contract?" asked Akeno.

"Simple I used my familiar he should be back any minute." said Sona.

Ara,ara...I wonder what their reaction will be when they become a devil." said Akeno with a blush on her face.

Tsubaki just shakes her head negatively at her fellow queen. "You sound like a succubus Akeno- san." said Tsubaki she sometimes wonder if Akeno is actually was the incarnation of lustlust even though Akeno was a virgin she still acted like the goddess of lust. Even with Akeno's quirks she accepted Akeno for all her weird quirks.

Akeno looks at Tsubaki with her head tilted to the side. She then placed a finger on her chin thus giving the busty Akeno a thinking pose "but I'm a devil." said Akeno in a fake clueless tone. But before Tsubaki can even react at Akeno the a summoning seal appears Sona smiles at the site of her Fenrir familiar.

Her familiar is named Sanreiku ( **Sun Lake** ). Sanreiku is a huge wolfwolf from Norse Mythology who is usual the heightheight of at least 15 feet tall the mythical creature also has an ability to alter its size. Sanreiku has snow white fur, black eyes with gold pupils and he has two blue markings on each side of his face below his eyes which resemble horizontal scars. Sanreiku now appears to be the size of a full grown bulldog the canine creature goes to Sona and licks her hand she scratches behind his ear "have you completed your job Sanreiku?" asked Sona Sanreiku nods his head.

Rias smiles at the familiar and turn towards Sona and grins at her best friend "so that's how you gave Issei the contract." stated Rias.

Sona nods her head "yes it is I assume its only a matter of time for that woman to make her move." said Sona with a stoick expression she then gazes at the small stack of paper work on her desk.

Akeno smiles at Sona "ara, ara, ara, it seems like Issei will cause a problem." chuckled Akeno.

All the other female shot her a questionable gaze "care to explain what you mean by that?" asked Tsubaki as she narrows her eyes at Akeno.

The busty ravenette simply shrug her shoulders causing her huge breast to bounce "really Tsubaki-chan you don't know why. Well to put it simply Issei is the type of person who always gets in trouble weither willing or not the boy always finds himself in some type of trouble I mean the Fallen Angels have only just arrived a few weeks ago and they already attempting to kill Iseei but with Naruto they haven't even came in contact with them but this could be since he doesn't talk to anyone or doesn't try to start a form of relationship with anyone in Kuoh." said Akeno Rias, Tsubaki, and Sona found themselves agreeing with Akeno they all knew Naruto was quite handsome and the only male in Kuoh who wasn't a pervert besides Kiba. Even with his looks the male redhead was somehow antisocial and still popular with a few of the females.

Sona then turns towards Rias "I am actually curious about their sarced gear." said Sona. Rias always agrees with Sona she also wondered what Sarced Gear the two have she knew the two both had a strong Sarced the only problem was neither of the two women know which it was.

 **Time Skip - Night Time**

Naruto threw off his shirt and fell into the bed groaning from the long day he honestly felt extremely exhausted physically, mentally, and spirituality. Luckily he was greeted with his mom who had made Miso Ramen. But not only was school exhausted but going down to his usual spot was exhausted usual helping those people never left him dead exhausted but he was happy he was able to help this woman from committing suicide. Naruto actually felt sorry for her "poor woman to be used as a means for money. It's hard toto imagine parents would selk their daughter out like a prostituate just for money I guess it shows how cruel people can be." thought Naruto he then feels his eyes becoming heavy.

With tiredness being too much he closes his eyes falling asleep. Naruto is then greeted to a dark void of nothingless usually this would confuse him but Naruto understood sometimes your mind strange bizzare dreams. " **Wuahaha, this is no dream boy**!" roared a evil voice.

Naruto looks around the dark space "who's there!" demanded Naruto narrowing his eyes.

Naruto didn't know why but somehow he knew the mysterious figure was grinning " **don't worry my user you will soon find out.** " said the dark voice.

Naruto can't help but to sigh "damn my mind is weird." commented Naruto with a sweat drop.

" **I told you boy I AM NOT A FIGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION!"** roared the dark voice.

Naruto jumps back in fright "then who the hell are you ya'know?" asked Naruto.

" **I can't answer that because you are still not ready but beware those with the black wings."** commanded the voice. The next morning Naruto woke up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He then release a loud yawn making him look like a fox "man what a strange dream." exclaimed Naruto he then lays back in his bed and putting his headphones in his ears listening to Pretty Reckless.

" **Soon young Gorgon you will understand."** said the dark voice.

* * *

 **Naruto Challenge**

 **Naruto x Konan - 3**

 **Naruto x Yakumo -** **1**

 **Naruto x Mei** **\- 1**

 **Naruto x Koyuki** **\- 1**

 **Naruto x Rin Nohara -0**

 **(A/N: In two weeks I'lleliminate someone from the poll)**

 ** _ll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Beyond The Stars, Bridge of Two Paths, Change of Course, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again, Ninjas and Gods , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Sides With Agendas, Species of The Same, House of Zod , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The First Warlock, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Twins of Space, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Uzumaki Spawn , Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Twins of Space next, then The First Warlock, after that I'll update Beyond The Stars and then Side With Agendas I also will do Change of Course and I'll do Uzumaki Spawn after that I'll do Ninjas and Gods, World's Apart, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin and then Naruto of the Water)_**


	3. Crashing Whirlpool

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, Fuu, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya, fem Itachi, Karin, Kin, fem Haku - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Tenten - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals are popular.**

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

 _Sona then turns towards Rias "I am actually curious about their sarced gear." said Sona. Rias always agrees with Sona she also wondered what Sarced Gear the two have she knew the two both had a strong Sarced the only problem was neither of the two women know which it was._

 _ **Time Skip - Night Time**_

 _Naruto threw off his shirt and fell into the bed groaning from the long day he honestly felt extremely exhausted physically, mentally, and spirituality. Luckily he was greeted with his mom who had made Miso Ramen. But not only was school exhausted but going down to his usual spot was exhausted usual helping those people never left him dead exhausted but he was happy he was able to help this woman from committing suicide. Naruto actually felt sorry for her "poor woman to be used as a means for money. It's hard toto imagine parents would selk their daughter out like a prostituate just for money I guess it shows how cruel people can be." thought Naruto he then feels his eyes becoming heavy._

 _With tiredness being too much he closes his eyes falling asleep. Naruto is then greeted to a dark void of nothingless usually this would confuse him but Naruto understood sometimes your mind strange bizzare dreams. " **Wuahaha, this is no dream boy**!" roared a evil voice._

 _Naruto looks around the dark space "who's there!" demanded Naruto narrowing his eyes._

 _Naruto didn't know why but somehow he knew the mysterious figure was grinning " **don't worry my user you will soon find out.** " said the dark voice._

 _Naruto can't help but to sigh "damn my mind is weird." commented Naruto with a sweat drop._

 _" **I told you boy I AM NOT A FIGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION!"** roared the dark voice._

 _Naruto jumps back in fright "then who the hell are you ya'know?" asked Naruto._

 _" **I can't answer that because you are still not ready but beware those with the black wings."** commanded the voice. The next morning Naruto woke up rubbing the sleep from his eyes._

 _He then release a loud yawn making him look like a fox "man what a strange dream." exclaimed Naruto he then lays back in his bed and putting his headphones in his ears listening to Pretty Reckless._

 _" **Soon young Gorgon you will understand."** said the dark voice._

 _ **Recap End**_

* * *

He didn't know what had caused him to have such a strange dream sure he, has some strange dreams especially when he was in grade school he had a dreamed about World War 3 he even had a zombie apocalypse dream but nothing like the one he had last night felt to real so vivid he then run his hand through his crimson locks "well, whatever I still have time before I have to meet with Koneko but I honestly can't believe I'm taking her out. If kaa-chan found out she'll kill me well at least it's the weekend." thought Naruto.

He then grabs his head in frustration as he sees something, something ancient something dark "ugh, what the hell! " groaned Naruto in annoyance for the young Uzumaki it was too early for him to dealing with headaches while he had no problems with waking up in the morning he'd rather not have a headache or anything ruin his morning. He then grabs his phone and plugs in his headphones and plays Xxxtentacion- King of The Dead "I'm hungry probably should get something to eat." said Naruto he starches his stomach and sees his mother already in the kitchen.

He smiles at his mother he then takes out headphones and grins at her who shoots her a thousand watt smile "hey Naruto you slept good?" asked Kushina who's standing in front of the stove cooking scramble eggs.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders he grabs a glass and pours himself a cup full of orange juice "I guess I just had this weird dream." said Naruto he takes a sip and turns the television on as soon as the television came on he saw it was the news and quickly changed it to Freaks and Greeks he wasn't a fan of the news mostly because all the news that comes on is always about someone being killed, robbed, or sued.

And the news just wasn't his scene but he doesn't really watch TV due to him always being outside. But he was happy that he didn't have school mostly due to him finding the people at his school increasingly annoying especially the perverted three he'd heard that Issei somehow got a girlfriend he couldn't careless because it wasn't really his business and he'd figured the girl would dump him as soon as she finds out what kind of person he is but if she doesn't then all good for her.

Kushina flashed Naruto a curious expression "was it the one with the zombies or clones? " asked Kushina who remembered all the times were son would tell her of his bizarre dreams she was honestly impressed with how much he remembers and wrote his imagination even when he was a child he'd had a wild imagination but she can't help but wondered if Naruto had another strange dream.

Naruto shook his head negatively "no, just some weird dream about some deep voice. It was really weird. " said Naruto who glances back at his mother.

Kushina nods her head "you're right that sounds sound weird. Do you want bacon?" asked Kushina Naruto nods his head you know Tsunade has been asking about you?" asked Kushina.

Naruto blinks at her in confusion "really? What about?" asked Naruto wondering what his godmother wanted from him.

"Nothing really just wondering when you're coming over. She misses you ya'know " said Kushina the red-haired woman then flips the eggs to the other side seeing they are fully cooked she sets the eggs on a huge plate and puts the pan in the sink.

Naruto runs his hand through his hair "oh, I guess it slipped my mind I'm so busy with school but it'll be fun seeing Tsunade-baachan and Dan-jiisan again maybe I'll visit them this week or something. " said Naruto he had honestly forgot about visiting his godmother he didn't mean to it had just slipped his mind mind due to school, meeting Koneko, and him helping other people and now that strange dream.

Kushina smiles brightly at her son sure raising him after Minato was hard but she knew her son would grow to be a great man like her husband but she still wished the man was still alive while Tsunade, Dan, their daughter Tskunami, Nawaki were there for her and Naruto she feels like he needed a father figure and Dan is old enough to be Naruto's grandfather and Nawaki is more of a brother figure to her son but she was still happy with her son. "I'm sure they would like that very much and you know how much Tskunami looks up to you. " states Kushina she then takes a bite of her bacon.

Naruto chuckles at Kushina his mother always seemed so energetic and full of life he can't help but wonder if his mom has always been like this or was it after she had met his father he then grabs his head pain as if something is banging within his skull his eyes widened as he sees a demonic Roman-goth looking helmet glaring into his soul but suddenly the strange image vanished "Naruto are you okay? " asked Kushina staring at her child with concern and worried.

"Huh? " replied Naruto.

"I said are you okay? " repeated a worried Kushina she then placed her palm on his head she then has a small smile "it doesn't seem like your sick are you feeling okay? " asked Kushina in a worried tone she then got up and poured him some juice at which he drank within a matter of seconds "did you get a headache?" asked Kushina.

Naruto slowly nods his head running his hand through his red locks "yeah, I think I was just feeling a little dizzy. " Said Naruto flashing his mother a assuring smile but the thing was that it didn't feel like a headache he was sure headaches aren't supposed to feel like your head was being ripped from the outside and inside and he was pretty sure if he told her about the dream she would think there's something seriously and mentally wrong with so he would deal with this alone. "Hell I'm not even sure what the dream was but whatever, it's a dream." thought Naruto who begins to eat the breakfast while staring at the television an old movie was playing the Warrior Priestess and his favorite actress Koyuki Kazehanna was in it.

Kushina turned towards Naruto with a half grin at which Naruto raised an eyebrow at her "haven't you seen this movie like over a hundred times?" joked Kushina she can still remember when she and Minato took Naruto to see one of Koyuki's movie for the first he was so amazed and dazzled at the movie he also acted the same when he saw Jurassic Park and Spiderman for the first time even sometimes when we would see those big budget movies he would stare in amazement.

She watches as Naruto takes a bite of his sausage "ya'know I can say for you kaa-chan. I mean how many times have you seen Pan?" asked Naruto.

Kushina in response puffed out her cheeks "it's a classic! Dattebane!" exclaimed Kushina.

Naruto grins widely at Kushina who accidentally used her tic "yeah, I know so is Warrior Priestess. So we're even. " said Naruto he then eats the rest of his eggs he then takes it to the kitchen and begins to wash it.

Kushina hands the plate to her son who begins to wash the dishes she then turned towards Naruto "so, what do you plan to do today anything special?" asked a curious Kushina.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "I think I'll go to the library there's a book I want to check out." lied Naruto he knew if she found out he not only lied to her but is also spending his time with a female. He knew she didn't want him dating until he was finished with college he wasn't even really sure why he even agreed to take her to that candy candy shop he also wasn't an idiot he was fully aware of he had asked Koneko Toujou on a date. Hell he barely knew the whitenette he could always cancelled it but that would be a dick move "nothing I can do about it now. " thought Naruto he couldn't really do anything about it he doesn't even know out of all the girls he asked Koneko the only other girl he actually talks to who doesn't fawn over him is Sona Shitori who's someone who he knows for two years but he doubt she would consider dating hell he himself didn't think he'll ask someone out.

After he washed and put away all of the dishes the red-haired then took a shower but while he was in the shower his mind was plagued with the strange voice he heard it was so foreign and the voice didn't sound like it could be friendly it exactly sounded like it wished to kill someone but for some odd reason he doesn't feel threatened "probably because it was my own damn mind." whispered Naruto as he exits out of the shower he gets dressed instead of wearing his school uniform he decided to wear a black shirt over it he wore a Monstar jersey, he also can be seen wearing camo jeans, and black Nike's the shoe laces of the show are a dark blue color. He grabs phone, wallet, headphones, helmet, and keys to his Honda Neowing motorcycle.

Naruto can be seen walking down the stairs "bye kaa-chan, I'll see you later. " said Naruto Kushina waves back at him he then hops onto his motorcycle with Bluetooth on he plays Capital Steez - Apex he smiles as the wind blows in his face no matter how many times he always enjoyed the feeling he was also sure many other bikers enjoyed it to plus he was sure no one has a bike quite like this he remembers when he fought got the bike he pretended like he was Ghost Rider but he obviously wasn't doing any of the crazy tricks mostly because that was absolutely insane to ever attempt to ever do.

The red-haired teen sees that he comes to a stop light he then feels as if he's being watched he turned his head and sees three kids gawking in awe at his motorcycle he wasn't really surprised by that afterall most people stare at his bike as if it was made from the dreams itself at which it pretty much is and luckily he got his license when he was 16 years so old and he doesn't have to rely on anyone to take him and he doesn't need to take a bus with its him driving he can leave when he wants and doesn't have to wait. With the light turning green drives off in a matter of minutes he sees Queen Burger the place where he will meet the petite whitenette and it wasn't that hard to find her he sees her standing outside petting a cat. Koneko can be seen wearing a light blue shirt, back leggings over them she wears blue jean shorts, and a pair of black shoes. At the sound of the motorcycle Koneko turned her head and sees Naruto "been waiting long Koneko? " asked Naruto he watches as she shook her head negatively.

She looks down at his motorcycle admiring it she also noticed the music that is being played "Rich Chigga is dope. " said Koneko who gives Naruto a thumbs up Naruto in response laughs causing her to pout and punch him in the arm and Naruto found himself surprised by the strength used by her she then extends her arms out "let's go." said Koneko Naruto hands her a helmet at which she puts it on and hops on the bike she then wrapped her arms around Naruto and snuggles into his back "he's so warm." thought Koneko Naruto ignored her snuggling up to him and begins to drive off heading towards Meigmi's Fantasy and Koneko is giddy with excitement the only thing she loves more than rap music and candy is her family but if the food at Meigmi's Fantasy is as good as her sempai says it theb she'll gladly sell the souls of her friends just to see if it lives to the hype she then stares at his hair it wasn't as luscious as Rias's redhair but his hair has its very own shine "Naruto-sempai. " said Koneko.

In response he hums "yeah, is something up?" asked Naruto is curious.

"I was wondering why did you asked me to come with you and why not Sona-sempai? You two seemed to no each other? " asked Koneko.

Naruto couldn't help to gain a sweat drop on the side of his head "honestly I have no deal. I actually asked myself that this morning but...i couldn't of why I asked you. Why would you rather I bring Sona instead? " asked Naruto.

"No. I want to go." said Koneko in a flat tone she wasn't even sure why she'd agreed to go with Naruto she knew it wasn't just to try out the new candy shop okay that was a lie but there was another reason why she had agreed and she was unsure what the reason might be she knew that Rias had told her and the rest of the peerage about Naruto having a sacred gear but him having a sacred gear what lead herself to accepting his invitation at best she was curious about him.

She found him quite interesting far more interesting than anyone at school mostly because at school only see her as the schools mascot and don't even bother to get to know who she is except for her friends and Sona's peerage and Naruto was the only one who didn't call her by her school life title instead he treated her like an average person usually such things wouldn't really concern her but for some reason him treating her as a normal person had made her feel warm. Koneko then smiles as the wind blows through her face "this is nice. " thought Koneko she then looked at his jersey and it looked similar a smile traveled on her face as she recognized the it "that's from Space Jam isn't it, Naruto-sempai?" asked Koneko.

Naruto nods his head with a smile "yeah it is. It's cool you recognized this jersey." said Naruto.

The comment caused Koneko to blush "it's a classic." said Koneko.

Naruto nods his head in agreement "it sure is, I also have a Tune's Squad jersey, a Like Mike jersey ya'know the good one with Bow Wow not the other one, and an Air Bud one." said Naruto.

"I didn't know they had an Air Bud jersey." said Koneko.

"Same but we're almost there I'd also like to get to know you. " said Naruto.

Koneko looks at him with shock "you would but haven't you heard of me before I'm the schools mascot. " said Koneko in a flat tone.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at the strange title "no, not really." said Naruto shocking Koneko "I don't really listen to the rumors around school I find them pointless besides I'm focused on my grades and which college to attend to so, I don't really bother keeping up to date with rumors. Besides that's a really stupid title." said Naruto Koneko agreed with Naruto it was a very stupid title to be called.

She had also heard a lot from him like how smart and handsome he was she heard many girls talking about his whiskers people even thought both Naruto and Rias we're siblings sue to their redhair but that rumor was quickly dispatched as Naruto and Rias had never really talked to each other but people did think Naruto and Sona were going out but that was a rumor going around. But out of all the rumors she was happy that one rumor around him was that he was kind while she was curious about the sacred gear he had she was also curious about him as a person. "I'd rather have Naruto-sempai than that pervert. " thought Koneko hell if she had to choose between a rock and Issei then she would choose the rock.

Koneko had a hatred for perverts and Issei has a huge pervert the biggest pervert in the world at best she almost felt bad that Sona and her peerage are going to get Issei. "We're here. " said Naruto drawing Koneko from her deep thought and she sees it actually it would be nearly impossible to see the building was as big as a Hometown Buffet store.

Koneko stares at the store with a look of amazement she had never seen a candy store "it's big. " said Koneko Naruto and Koneko parked as the two step off of the bike and Naruto clips a lock on both of the helmets he grins at Koneko who marvels at the store "yeah that's the expression of those who first see it and as you can see the store is busy." said Naruto he turned and sees Koneko slowly walking towards the store "and she's not listening. " thought Naruto he then presses the button on his keys locking the gears on his motorcycle he then walks to by her "if you're amazed by the outside then you'll be amazed within the inside." said Naruto he then feels Koneko grab hold on his hand.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Koneko who turned towards him with an expression on conviction "come on Naruto-sempai I want to see what they have. " said Koneko who begins to walk in fast paste with Naruto having to walk fast to get was also surprised that she was able to drag him he didn't expect such a small girl to have this much strength even her hold on his hand was tight.

He then blushes as he realizes he's holding hands with a girl thanks to the speed walking of the petite whitenette the two step within the building and marvels at the candy not only is the store filled with various of treats but they even have candy that are human size candy far taller than her short size "heaven. " whispered Koneko this comment caused Naruto giggle Koneko then grabs a shopping cart and drags Naruto to a large bag of marshmallows the marshmallows themselves were the size of a bowling ball.

"Koneko I'm only buying you five things so don't go crazy." said Naruto.

Koneko puffed out her cheeks with displeasure "fine. " pouted Koneko the people watching them release a loud awe this comment had caused the redhead and whitenette duo to blush Koneko quickly dumped the marshmallows in the cart she then quickly drags Naruto off but as they got far away from the group she comes to haunt and turns towards the blushing Uzumaki she quickly turned her head around not allowing to her blushing cheeks "you drive." demanded Koneko.

Naruto shook his head at her and unfortunately, for her she had never been to this place so she had to rely on Naruto "I know something you might like." said Naruto he then begins walking causing her to look at him with a curious expression the two then begins to walk by various of snack each of them looked delicious she also couldn't believe the shire size of them the two comes to a stop by Ricecripsty Treats but the box of the Ricecripsty Treats equaled to the size of four bricks. She also noticed these weren't plain they were mix with chocolate, Carmel, and peanut butter and Naruto watches as she quickly grabs it with remarkable speed.

She then turned towards him with her yellow eyes gleaming with happiness "I want cookies. What kind do they have?" asked Koneko who really wanted to eat almost all the treats she saw but she had to fight the urge afterall he did say she can only get five items.

"The real question is what they don't have." stated Naruto he then pushes the cart with Koneko walking next to him he then turned towards her with a curious expression on his face "I know you like sweets and rap music but that's about it I don't know what else you like or your family is like ." said Naruto he then quickly noticed the saddened expression within her eyes "I take something had happened with your family you don't have to tell me but I know that expression it's the expression of someone you have lost it must be hard." said Naruto.

Koneko turned towards Naruto with a surprise expression who was surprised she had lost her parents and in some case lost her elder sister Kuroko while she was still alive she was a wanted criminal "you've lost someone?" asked Koneko.

Naruto nods his head "yeah, I understood what it feels like to lose someone but enough of this sad stuff how about you tell me something about yourself something I don't know?" asked Naruto with a smile on his face.

"I hate perverts." said Koneko in a flat tone.

Naruto snickered at her "like that Issei guy? " asked Naruto.

She nods her head "especially him degenerate lewd cockroach." said Koneko .

"Wow, I didn't think I would meet anyone who hates perverts more than Tsunade-baachan." thought Naruto "anything else?" asked Naruto.

Koneko nods her head "cats. " said Koneko causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow at the comment "I love cats. I also like walking around the city, tea, I like cartoons and...your bike it's cool. " said Koneko with a blush.

Naruto chuckles at this Koneko then elbows him the ribs causing Naruto to grunt in slight pain "I like my bike too. I like many things I especially like going for long walks, listening to music, and I like falling to sleep while listening to Yaeji while falling to sleep her music is really relaxing. I also like driving around on my bike. " said Naruto the two look at all the various of cookis that are in various of sides Koneko wipes her mouth stopped the drool. She couldn't help but to wonder if she was in heaven even though she is a devil to her this store is exactly what she imagined what her personal heaven would be.

"I can die happy, now. " thought Koneko who had saw chocolate chip, Carmel, Smores, butterfingers, Hershey's, and mint her yellow eyes then lingered to girl's scout cookies. She turned around and her eyes widened with delight the cookies she was staring at her far bigger that her own small hands she was positive that the cookies themselves were at least four times the size of her own hands the cookies have peanut butter cups, roasted marshmallows, white chocolate , and cheese cake her head slowly turned towards the redhead she then points at the cookies "what is this? " asked Koneko with a wide eyed expression on her face.

Naruto looks where she's pointing and smiles "oh, that?" asked Naruto Koneko nods towards in a fast pace "that's the Mondo Cookies they are very popular you're lucky to even be able to find them Megami had told me they usually run out by 11." said Naruto he watches as a woman begins to grab it but Koneko grabs it and glares at the woman.

"Mine." said Koneko in a flat tone the woman then backs away from the petite who had a dark aura surrounding her. She wasn't going to let anyone take the candy away from her she didn't care if the lady had been never had it she wasn't going to let anyone take away from her not even Road who she cares deeply for and would sacrifice her life for, her head then turned towards Naruto "I want cake Naruto-sempai." said Koneko.

Instead of answering her he just pushed the cart with Koneko following him "I take it back." said Naruto causing Koneko to give him a questionable stare "you don't just like sweets you love them. " said Naruto the only thing Koneko did was nod their head she had allowed a smile to graze her lips she found herself enjoying his presence more than she originally thought.

While her thoughts on her on Naruto the red-haired teen narrowed his eyes as his head felt like someone was ringing bells inside of his head he didn't understand why his head hurt so much he's then force to shut his eyes due to his vision beginning to blur he didn't understand why this was happening he knew it wasn't a headache or his vision after that strange dream he's been feeling strange " **it's almost time young Gorgon, soon you'll understand just hang in there it won't be very long. Soon, you'll understand you're lineage Gorgon**." warned the strange voice.

Before he can even question the strange voice Koneko pokes his arm he turned towards her who pointing at the cakes "are you okay Naruto-sempai you like you were in deep thought?" asked a curious Koneko "I wondered could it be his sacred gear" thought Koneko Naruto nods his head with a fake smile "he's lying. " thought Koneko.

The two walk over to the cake section "now remember this will be your fourth item but all these cakes taste good anything you pick would be perfect." said Naruto while he didn't taste everyone one of these cakes but he trusted Megami to not make a bad cake.

"You pick. Which one is your favorite? " asked the whitenette.

Naruto grins in response "well that's easy it's got to be the French White Chocolate Cheese Cake. " said Naruto.

"I don't know what it is but I want it. " said Koneko in a tone with conviction she then searched for the cake leaving Naruto alone with the cart it didn't take the whitenette that long to find she then sees something reaching it she then easily snatched it for herself she turned towards the person and sees a small little girl instead of giving the cake to the small cart she walked towards Naruto leaving the girl flabbergasted who had thought the small teen would give the cake to their child. Koneko then turned towards Naruto "where to next?" asked the young girl.

"How about some brownies?" asked Naruto her only response was a nod of the head "okay, then follow me. " said Naruto and follow him the two then walk towards the opposite direction and the whitenette couldn't help but to feel like a complete idiot that she didn't noticed brownies were there she looks down in embarrassment Naruto smiles at her "at least she's showing herself she definitely looks better with a smile than that emotionless mask she wears I wondered what happened to her. " thought Naruto but he knew the girl wasn't ready to talk about it and he was fine with that Naruto then picks up a box of brownies on the box read Recess and Hershey brownies "trust me these are awesome. " said Naruto the two then head to the check out counter.

"Are you taking taking me home after this? " asked Koneko who sounded sad this didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

He shook his head negatively "no, I thought we would go to a café after this how does that sound? " asked Naruto.

Koneko smiles at him "I'd like that. " said Koneko who was feeling quite happy with herself she had accepted his invitation she also hope today was going to be slow.

 **Next Day**

The young Uzumaki can be seen at the library within the library Naruto is reading the Jurassic Park book he had always wanted to read the book after he heard the movie was based off of the book. While he was reading his book his mind then begins to linger towards his date with Koneko she was an interesting person nothing like the rest including Sona he didn't want to just to get to know her but he also wanted to help her it was clear as she is suffering he knew it had to do something with the past he just wasn't sure what it was but he wanted to help her but his thoughts then comes to a, halt when he feels like poke him he ignores it hopping the person will leave him be after the person poked him two more times he turned his head and sees a beautiful ravenette who looks very shy he raised an eyebrow at the female."H-H-Hi my n-n-name is Yuuma Amano." said the ravenette who's staring at Naruto with a heavy blush across her cheeks.

Yuuma is an attractive young woman with violet eyes having a slender body. She had long silky black hair down to her hips. Her clothing consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top, and she wears purple flat shoes.

"Umm, hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki do I know you?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow the girl didn't seemed too familiar then again he doesn't really pay the people from school any mind except Koneko and Sona but this girl he wasn't sure if he actually met her the only female talking to besides Sona is Akeno.

He watches as Yuuma shakes her negatively "no, you don't bit I've seen you around and I think y-y-you're cute. I wanted to know will you go out with me? " asked Yuuma with her face becoming crimson red.

Naruto eyes went wide with shock at the female's claim that was something he wasn't expecting actually he didn't know what to expect from the female Naruto then rub the back of his head in a nervous manner "um, you are attractive." said Naruto Yuuma beams at this his eyes then turns away and a glint enters her eyes he then turned back to her and the glint is gone "but I can't just go out with you." said Naruto.

Yuuma gains a saddened expression but mentally she narrowed her eyes "and why won't you go out with me? " asked Yuuma in a fake curious tone.

"Well the thing is I don't know you. I can't just date someone who I don't know. And I'm busy trying to do good in school and look for colleges." stated Naruto hoping the female would understand his reasoning he knew other men would just be like forget about school and date Yuuma but he wasn't one of those type of people.

"So, he isn't a pervert like that Issei guy Kalawarner had killed and he seems more focused on his future he won't have to worry for his future for very long. " thought Yuuma she then smiles brightly at Naruto she then grabs hold on his hand then how about we get to know each other you said you won't date someone you don't know then I'll become you do know and then I can call you my boyfriend tomorrow after school I'll meet you at the student parking lot we're going to have so much fun tomorrow and here's my number. " said Yuuma handing Naruto a piece of paper before he even have a chance to reject her request she vanished from his site.

"Well damn, she can move when she wants. But who the hell is she?" thought Naruto he then goes back to reading a book but he can't help but to wonder why these women are getting involved in his life first Sona, then Koneko and now this Yuuma character but unfortunately for him he was unsure they truly were but Naruto was thankful his head wasn't hurting and he didn't hear that strange voice in his head. "But I should hurry up and get to my clinic no doubt they need help." thought Naruto who's now focus on the people he had help for many years.

The next day school went by fast nothing special happened except for the Issei and his friends being beaten with an inch of their life but that wasn't new. Naruto walks pass the blushing females that stare at him but he ignores the girls and his eyes set on Yuuma who appears to be wearing a school uniform her school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. "Okay, that's probably why I've never seen her but even her uniform doesn't look familiar." thought Naruto.

She smiles at him with a bright smile "hi Naruto-kun I thought I would have to start looking for you. " stated Yuuma with a fake pout.

He then rubbed the back of his neck "you won't need to do that. So, where are we going?" wondered Naruto while he made have been on a date on Saturday he only knew where to take the whitenette due to him knowing her love for sweets but here he has no idea what Yuuma interest are.

She then grabs hold on his hand causing him to blush in surprise "how about a zoo it's been so long since I've been there and it seems like a good choice so we can get to know each other. " said Yuuma she then released her hold if his hand she then hops on his bike Naruto then takes out an extra helmet at which Yuuma puts it own "well, what are you waiting for slow poke? " wondered Yuuma.

"R-R-Right, let's go." said Naruto he then puts on his own helmet drives off and the red-haired teen didn't notice Akeno and Tsubaki watching from a far.

Yuuma smiles to herself "well this was easy but I must admit riding on this bike is fun. But I have a mission." thought the young female teen. The two made it to the zoo at which Yuuma smiled at she grabs his hand and the two enter inside of the zoo as the two walk by multiple cages she stops when she saw a flock of peacocks her eyes shine at the large birds.

Naruto drugs his hands in his pockets and grins at her "I take it you like them? " asked Naruto in a curious tone but it was clear as day how much she liked the colorful birds.

Yuuma nods her head "yeah, I do they're so pretty come on I want to see the other birds. " said Yuuma dragging Naruto by the hand with a smile not a fake one but a true 100 watt smile her eyes shined even brighter as she stares at the owls "they're so lucky." said Yuuma Naruto turned towards her "they are free birds allowed to go anywhere they want." said Yuuma.

"Yeah, I guess your right Yuuma. " said Naruto.

She then turned towards him with a pout Naruto raised an eyebrow at her "call me, Yuuma-chan." said Yuuma staring at the teen who's taller than her.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the sweet girl "how about we get some crapes instead." advised Naruto he wasn't going to call her Yuuma-chan afterall he hasn't called Sona Sona-chan.

"Kay!" exclaimed Yuuma she then grabs hold of Naruto hands after the two bout the crapes they began walking around staring at the tigers, turtles, wolves, hyenas, and rhinos the two then stopped at a cage containing a family of Anaconda each of the snakes star at Naruto with a curious gaze he then begins to hear voices not from the other person or within his mind but from the snakes his blue colored eyes then changed into green serpent like eyes his crape falls to the ground no sooner does Naruto's legs give out on him causing him crashing to the ground.

" **You have awakened young Gorgon**. " said the voice Naruto didn't hear due to everything around him feeling fussy.

* * *

. ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N: Next Is Foxes of Snake )_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
